Bullets of Silver
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus se darán cuenta de que su amistad va más allá, además de pasar muchos obstáculos que pasarán a fines del quinto curso y los siguientes años.
1. Picnic sorpresa

Este es mi primer fanfic así yaoi con todas su letras. **Obviamente si no te gusta este género (yaoi/relación chico-chico) NO leas.**

También este fanfic no es con fines de lucro y todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Espero que sea de su agrado y eso.

**Bullets of Silver**

**Capítulo 1: Picnic sorpresa.**

-Lunático, joder ¿Qué haces acá en un día tan lindo y soleado?-yendo rápidamente hacia la ventana e inspirando el fresco aire.

-Para tu información Señor Black-recalcando la última palabra- mañana están los exámenes T.I. y no hay tiempo para andar vagando por ahí como si nada-definitivamente Remus Lupin, un chico poseedor de hermosos ojos dorados estaba irritado y se veía muy cansado.

-Vamos Remus- cogiendo a Lupin del brazo, lo intenta a obligar a ir con él.

-¡Sirius!-soltándose del agarre del pelinegro-Ya te dije que…-se encontró con los profundos ojos grises.

-Lunático, todo esto te hace mal, mañana estarás más estresado aún, anda relájate un poco y después me lo agradecerás-sacándolo de la habitación y llevándolo a rastras por las escaleras.

-Ok-suspirando resignado, canuto tenía más fuerza que él, no podía hacer nada y le efecto de sus ojos que lo había dejado paralizado.

_Sirius realmente sabe hechizar, de alguna manera lo sabe,_ sin ver hacia donde su querido amigo lo llevaba.

Los demás merodeadores y Lily Evans estaban ahí en una especie de picnic cerca del lago, era una escena maravillosa y muy linda para el joven Lupin.

-Pero si aquí están mis queridos amigos-ahí estaba James sonriendo con malicia, de seguro tramaba una nueva broma para los Slytherin o algo para conquistar a Lily, cosa que nunca resultaba.

-Remus mira chocolate de Honeydukes, tu favorito-apareciendo de la nada entre James y Remus; con la sonrisa característica de Lily Evans tierna, pero por dentro había un demonio que en cualquier momento golpearía a James Potter y a Sirius Black por andar molestando a Snape.

-¡Oh! Evans, no me digas que nos quieres quitar a nuestro amigo Remus-un tono burlo se apodero de James y fue a hacia el chico ojidorado.

-Cornamenta ¿Qué planeas ahora?-susurro Lupin para que apenas sólo oyera su amigo y compañero de travesuras.

-¿Yo?, absolutamente nada mi querido Lunático-pasando el brazo por el hombro de Remus.

-A veces no sé como soportas a este par-apuntando a Sirius y James- son peores que los niños de primer año-bufó Lily algo exasperada, cada vez que estaba con "el par", estos la hacían enojar- Y tú Potter, yo no les vengo a quitar nada, Remus ya es mi amigo de por sí- Lily fugazmente tomo la mano de Lupin y le dejo el chocolate, para luego salir hecha una furia de ahí.

-Cornamenta ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Se fue más rápido que muchas otras veces-Generalmente Evans se iba enojada tras muchas bromas, demasiadas.

-Precalenté un poco con ella y te demoraste mucho Canuto-tomando a sus amigos y obligándolos a sentarse.

-Si es que no encontraba a Remus, pensé que estaba en la biblioteca o en el comedor, pero no fue así-mirando de reojo a Lupin.

-Oigan y a Peter ¿Qué le paso?-sin tomar en cuenta a Sirius y viendo a un chico bajito, gordito y de pelo algo enmarañado en suelo, parecía desmayado.

-¡Oh no! Maldita seas Peter, se comió lo que tenía para esas asquerosas serpientes-ágilmente Cornamenta tomó a Colagusano yendo camino a la enfermería.

-Parece que quedamos solos Lunático-mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien había confiado su más grande secreto a ellos, los merodeadores.

-Si, si quieres podemos suspender el picnic-sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba el paquete de chocolate que la había obsequiado Lily.

-No, porque se seguro que volverás a los libros y piensa que tenemos un montón de comida solo para nosotros-tomando una cesta que estaba cerca y sacando pasteles, panes, chocolates, etc.

-Eres un glotón ¿Lo sabes?-viendo como el joven de ojos grises devoraba cada golosina que se ponía en su camino.

-Lugático es gue toro esga muy esguisiro-con comida en la boca, apenas se podía entender lo que quería decir.

-Creo que comeré algo antes que me dejes sin nada-cogiendo un par de pasteles y abriendo el paquete de chocolate de Honeydukes-Realmente…Todo esta exquisito-tras probar los pasteles y comerse su chocolate.

-Te lo dije ¿Por qué nunca me crees Remus?-realizando un semi-acto de un niño con puchero.

-Si te creo Sirius-fijando la mirada en el pelinegro- es sólo que…-de nuevo, ahí estaba ese color gris que lo petrificaba por completo.

-Es sólo… ¿Qué?-algo irritado porque había pasado mucho tiempo sin oír una respuesta.


	2. El don de una Serpiente

**Capítulo 2: El Don de una Serpiente.**

Desde una de todas las torres que poseía aquel esplendoroso castillo en donde se alojaban los estudiantes, futuros magos. Un chico de pelo grasiento, ojos negros como la noche sin luna y caracterizado por una gran nariz. Veía la escena del picnic entre Sirius y Remus.

_Ese maldito de Black, ya me las pagará_, pensó. En un instante se le ocurrió un plan donde al fin podría vengarse del gran Sirius Black y que mejor que arrebatándole lo más preciado para él, sus amigos, más específicamente a Remus Lupin.

-Snape ¿Qué demonios haces mirando por la ventana? Ven tenemos que ir al comedor-desde el otro lado del pasillo lo esperaba un chico alto, delgado, de ojos grises y cabello largo y rubio.

-Sí, ya voy Lucius-caminando lentamente por el pasillo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

El día avanzaba fugazmente como una snitch en pleno partido de quidditch, pero para Severus Snape era el día perfecto para planificar totalmente su plan, no se permiten fallas.

Por el momento tenía que concentrarse en los T.I., más tarde se ocuparía de Black, mejor dicho de Lupin.

El grupito de los merodeadores siempre se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible o molestar a Snape que para ellos era Quejicus, un pequeño sobrenombre que le pusieron en su estancia en Hogwarts.

A pesar de todas las molestias que les causaban los merodeadores a las serpientes, para él era una oportunidad más para ver a su ángel salvador, Lily Evans. Una chica excepcional era su defensora ante los odiosos de Potter y Black.

Sin pensar arrugo el pergamino del cual estaba estudiando, una vez terminado los exámenes, comenzaría con su venganza, quitándole a uno de sus valiosos amigos, tal vez así el grupito lo dejaría en paz y podría estar con Lily tranquilamente.

-Severus ¿Estás bien?-encontrándose con unos ojos grises rodeados por bellos cabellos rubios.

-Estoy excelente Lucius, descuida. No te preocupes más por mi-volviendo a su lectura, pero por su mente pasaba las imágenes de él estando con Remus Lupin o con Lily Evans en las afueras del colegio muy alegremente.

Malfoy se limito a observa a su compañero quien ha estado absorto en su mundo desde que se quedo mirando por la ventana esos idiotas de Gryffindor, ahora le encantaría entrar a la mente de Snape y ver todos los misterios que ocultaba tras esos ojos fríos.

El mejor donde una serpiente es atacar cuando menos lo esperas y esa táctica ocupan muchos Slytherin, más cuando saben que están en peligro, por eso son los astutos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	3. Balas de Plata

**Capítulo 3: Balas de Plata.**

Un joven de Cabello largo y negro, piel clara, ojos grises, yacía en una manta mirando el interior del castillo. Por ahí se había su aliento y su cordura. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Remus?, ¿Por qué actuó así? Y lo más importante ¿Qué ocultaba?

Necesitaba respuestas, pero no sabía por dónde buscar. Si le contaba a James, sería de gran ayuda, pero él quería ser el primero en saber que ocultaba su querido amigo alias Lunático.

Primero necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, espera. Sirius Black no va a la biblioteca, pero la situación lo demandaba, averiguaría si esto es normal en un licántropo. De no ser así se vería en la obligación de sacarle la información de alguna manera.

Rezó para que todo estuviera en la biblioteca. No sabía manera alguna de cómo extorsionar a Remus y él ¿podría hacerlo? No, no podría, ni pensarlo. No quería verlo triste o que estuviera enojado con él, pero lo más importante _no quería perderlo._

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, noto que ya había llegado a los que muchos llamaban "el templo del saber", pero para el solo era una molestia en el trasero.

-Oye ese de ahí ¿no es Sirius Black?-

-Si, es él. Pensé que nunca venia-era algo lógico que las chicas cuchichearan ante su aparición. Hoy no se haría el galante.

A paso lento empezó su búsqueda de absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Licántropos, pero necesitaba cosas específicas, su comportamiento. Tomo un libro un poco extenso, pero se podía apreciar que tenía todo, lo que él necesitaba.

La maldición (página 5), Comida (página 40), hábitat (Página 60), Comportamiento e Instintos (página 90). Raudamente se fue a la página 90 e inicio su lectura. Que se extendería por varias horas.

"_Licántropo o conocido más vulgarmente como hombre lobo._

_Respecto a su comportamiento relacionado a lo sexual […]_

_[…] relacionado a la caza […] […] relacionado al el encuentro con otros licántropos [...]"_

Por primera vez había leído más de 500 páginas, todo relacionado con el comportamiento natural del hombre lobo ¿Resultados? Remus estaba normal, lo que sea para el puto libro que era normal.

Era la hora del plan B, ósea, sacar la información de la misma fuente. ¿Cómo mierda obligas a Remus Lupin a revelar algo? Los mismos amigos tardaron 3 años para darse cuenta que su amigo, compañero de casa, curso y cuarto era un licántropo.

_No me queda otra, necesito un plan para poder extraerle lo que oculta_, pensó. Como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió el baúl y saco un pergamino, el mapa de merodeador y se quedo mirando fijamente la mota que decía: _"Remus Lupin"_. Sacó más pergamino y copio, literalmente, todo el mapa del castillo, así podría marcar y rayar todo lo que quisiera para idear una estrategia para hacer hablar al licántropo.

Por su mente pasaban miles y miles de ideas, unas más rebuscadas que otras. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué contra el único que no puedo es Lupin? A Peter y a James los había hecho hablar en muchas ocasiones. Se lanzó sobre su cama para despejar sus pensamientos cuando noto que no era el único que estaba en la habitación.

Un chico de gafas y cabello sin peinar. Era su querido amigo y hermano James Potter. Una sensación extraña invadió el cuerpo de Sirius. Tenía todos los planos a simple vista y para su vana imaginación el título del plan ("Operación Lunático"). En cualquier momento James voltearía y vería todo.

-Eh, James, hermano mío ¿Qué haces por aquí?-incorporándose y disimuladamente tomando los pergaminos para esconderlos. Por desgracia a su querido _"hermano"_ no le podía ocultar nada.

-A mi no me engañas querido Canuto. No tienes que tener vergüenza conmigo-ajustando sus gafas y viendo la reacción de Sirius. ¿Acaso James ya lo sabía?, ¿La conducta de Remus? Y ¿habrá visto lo que paso en ese picnic?

-¿De qué cosa Cornamenta?-un tono nervioso salió de la boca de Sirius.

-Amigo no es necesario que ocultes que le estas copiando la tarea a Lunático y a escondidas-un suspiro de alivio salió por parte del ojos grises.

-Eh bueno. Es parecido, pero a la vez no-el chico de gafas lo miro confuso.

-Es decir ¿Qué no es tarea?-una mirada penetrante salió de ojos marrones.

-No, no es-¿Le diría lo de Remus? Tal vez era la hora de decírselo.

-Entonces ¿qué es?-su tono burlón se había transformado en un extremadamente malicioso.

-¡Maldición! Cornamenta a ti no te puedo ocultar nada-ya estaba lo bastante cansado y no quería pelear, sin más Sirius Black de rindió y procedería a contarle lo sucedido a James.

-Así me gusta-acariciándole la cabeza como un perro de cual obtuvo una mirada de enojo- Calma, calma. Cuenta ¿qué paso con Remus?-Se notaba que eran muy cercanos, con solo mirar la actitud de Sirius supuso que el problema era con su amigo licántropo. Su amigo se limito a suspirar.

-Ese día del picnic, después de que te fueras con Peter. Nos pusimos a conversar y a comer, por cierto estaba delicioso. Pero de pronto Remus…-hizo una pausa-Su actitud cambió abruptamente.


	4. Luna Nueva

**Capítulo 4: Luna Nueva.**

Desde siempre se ha visto a los licántropos como bestias sin pensamiento, sin vida. Incluso los muggles que no sabían de magia, lo pusieron como maldición, aunque realmente lo es.

_Una bestia, sin nada_. El joven de hermosos ojos dorados se hallaba en el baño abrazándose a sí mismo en el más oscuro rincón. _No quiero ver a nadie, lo siento Sirius, te perdí._ Pequeñas gotas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Todo está perdido? Tras lo sucedido, su mente decía que si, pero su corazón se negaba creer lo que había hecho.

Aún recordaba, su mente estaba fresca. Justo en esa escena donde pasó lo imposible. Remus Lupin trató de matar a Sirius Black.

Sus ojos estaban hechizados con el color gris, sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su ser. Sirius abría los labios diciendo algo, pero sus oídos no escuchaban. Algo estaba mal. De la nada saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo. Avada Kedabra, una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Después de eso su mente no reaccionaba, tan solo atino a huir, salió corriendo por pasillos, sin saber si había acertado o no.

Ya era el fin de todo, lo expulsarían por haber matado a un estudiante. Espera, aún había esperanza de no haberle dado_. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? A esa distancia era imposible fallar_. Se inundo más es su oscuridad, el lobo había ganado.

Su vista estaba nublada. Sentía las gotas saladas caer por sus mejillas. La oscuridad venía por él, de nuevo. Sus amigos lo habían salvado de su temible destino, el batallaba por ellos. Ahora ya no había motivo por el cual pelear.

-Ey tú, eres un niño, no deberías estar aquí-una voz fantasmal provenía del escusado.

-¡Myrtle! Yo…lo siento de verdad-con voz entrecortada y apenas entendible- Yo me iré, pero antes ¿me dejas lavarme un poco la cara?-había estado en el baño por demasiado tiempo, tenía marcada en las mejillas las gotas de lagrimas.

-M…está bien-observando cada movimiento del chico, por alguna extraña razón lo encontraba muy tierno y lindo. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse o al menos eso sentía.

Remus como cuerpo arrebatado por un dementor camino al lavabo y se miro al espejo. Nunca antes se había visto así. Si cara realmente demacrada; ojos hinchados y con ojeras, todo despeinado y con las marcas por donde había derramado muchas de lagrimas, excesivamente.

Intento recordar ¿Por qué hice eso?, ¿Por qué? Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente entre ellas una chica de Ravenclaw de aproximadamente sexto curso.

_Claro, la de ojos negros. Pero ¿Ella habrá…? Es imposible, eso está prohibido_. Si más que pensar tomo su cara entre sus manos y sonrió tristemente. _Qué ridículo te ves Remus, intentando inculpar a alguien más de algo que tú hiciste, pero el lobo estaba tranquilo ya había pasado luna llena. _Abrió la llave y se puso bajo la pequeña regadera, el agua caía por su cabellera y por su cara pasando por antiguas cicatrices.

Recuerdo de ladridos, mordidas, lengüetazos y juegos pasaban por su mente, _al lobo le gusta el perro_. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente?, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Salió de la regadera y se volvió a mirar, tal vez esta sería la última vez que se viera aquí y en todo Hogwarts.

Con sus pensamientos más fríos camino a la puerta, dejando a Myrtle sola en sus fantasías. Hablaría con el director, pero de seguro lo expulsaría. Al menos quería admitir que había realizado algo, aunque él no quería. Él jamás les haría eso a sus amigos. Nunca en su vida les haría algo así.

Se tomo la cabeza con ambas. Pensó detenidamente. No haría nada mal en investigar toda esta situación, en efecto todo es muy extraño y él nunca dañaría a sus queridos amigos, especialmente al perro.

Fugazmente corrió por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba información acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables. Sabía de qué trataban y cómo conjugarlas. Piezas en el rompecabezas no encajaban.

Tras leer exhaustivamente, llego a una conclusión en él ocuparon la maldición Imperio (Imperius): Es un hechizo manipulador que permite dominar la voluntad de una o más personas, obligándolas a hacer lo que al conjurador le plazca. En otras palabras manejaron a Remus con la maldición imperius, para que este lanzara el Avada Kedabra, así todo calzaba.

_Remus, maldición, licántropo idiota, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Esa chica es una de las miles de admiradoras del gran Sirius Black_. Un haz de luz llego a su mente. Ahora recordaba claramente sus palabras.

-Querido Remus ahora estas bajo control, te ocupare para así estar con mi amado Black, tu siempre interfieres entre él y yo-mentiras, Sirius lo ocupaba para librarse de sus "fans"-Ahora esta es la orden…-rio un poco, macabramente-Lanzaras el hechizo imperdonable a Sirius, Avada Kedabra. Lo más importante es que fallaras, así se separaran y yo tendré el camino libre-volvió a reír-Casi se me olvida…Tú olvidaras todo-se apodero de su mente.

Pero si tenía que olvidarlo ¿Por qué lo recordó? Un fuerte palpito de su corazón lo saco de sus pensamientos. _¿Amor? Remus sácate eso de la cabeza_. Se coloco una mano en el pecho. _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius está vivo_. Era lógico al recordar la orden que le obligaron a cumplir.

Ordeno todos los libros y los puso en su lugar, velozmente salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se detuvo en seco justo cuando subiría las escaleras. Lo más seguro era que su amigo lo odiara, lo intento matar. Él le podría explicar, pero lo más seguro era que no escucharía nada.

Remus quedo viendo el infinito de las escaleras, en su mente aparecía una persona. Sirius Black.


	5. El carácter de un Black

**Capítulo 5: El carácter de un Black.**

Sirius le conto absolutamente todo lo que sucedió incluyendo los detalles de que habían chicas lindas con grandes pechos cerca de donde estaban, bueno no tan cerca. La mirada de Sirius pasaba por todos lados.

-Hermano, pero nuestro Lunático jamás haría eso y si ¿era un impostor?-meditando sobre la actitud del licántropo.

-Es imposible, nadie puede sonreír como Remus, nadie tiene ese perfecto y sabroso olor a canela y chocolate-fantaseando en algún lejano de Hogwarts.

-¿Desde cuándo te fijas tanto en Lunático? Eh, Canuto-de nuevo la sonrisa maliciosa de James Potter hace su aparición, realmente daba miedo, pero el perro lo sabía controlar.

-Es nuestro amigo, es normal conocerlo así-justifico el perro volteando la cabeza para otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

_¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en él me pasa esto?, Remus y yo sólo somos amigos o ¿no?_ Sus pensamientos estaban alborotados. _Necesito aire fresco_. Se encamino a la puerta, pero su querido amigo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué harás cuando te encuentres con él? De seguro Remus tuvo que haberle pasado algo, el jamás dañaría a su amigos y menos a ti-James le tenía sujetado el hombro y con cada palabra lo apretaba más.

-Haré lo que hace un Black-soltándose del agarre de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a un James preocupado, la familia Black digamos que no era destacada por ser buenas personas.

Sirius bajaba calmadamente y al final de esta se reencontró con aquellos ojos dorados, que parecían perdidos en la nada. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de que Remus no había dado cuenta de su presencia, aún.

Con un ágil movimiento tomo al licántropo y lo apreso contra la pared, sacando del trance a los ojos dorados. Remus lo miraba confuso ¿en qué momento había llegado?

La cara de Black estaba tapada por su hermoso y sedoso cabello, Lupin recobro todo, ahora Sirius se vengaría, sólo atino a cerrar los ojos y prepararse para lo peor. A cambio obtuvo un cálido aliento sobre su cara y unos ojos grises que lo miraban tristemente.

-Sirius…yo….lo siento, lo siento mucho. Te juro que no quería-pequeñas gotas cristalinas emergían de los ojos del licántropo.

-Imbécil, sé que no fuiste tú. Alguien te controlo ¿no es así?-el perro ardía de rabia y lo apretaba con fuerza contra la pared.

-Aún no estoy seguro, necesito averiguar antes-ocultaba su mirada, no quería encontrarse con el hermoso gris.

-Maldito licántropo idiota-apegando su cuerpo al de él- Remus eres mi amigo jamás desconfiaría de ti, se que había pasado algo-cogiendo la cara de Lunático y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿ahora comprendes, Remus?-su voz estaba entrecortada y sin más termino en abrazar a su amigo, quien les había confiado su más oscuro secreto. El perro y el lobo juntos de nuevo.

Luego de esa "reconciliación" entre ambos merodeadores decidieron buscar a la chica que había causado tantos problemas, demasiados.

-Así que tengo planeado todo. ¿Te parece bien lunático?-ahora se encontraban sentados en la cama de Sirius haciendo un plan, para revelar toda la verdad tras el incidente.

-Muy bien pensado Canuto-acariciándole la cabeza como a un perro.

-Ey, no soy un perro, bueno si, pero es que… ¡Ah!-levantándose estrepitosamente de la cama-Remus me confundes y eso me desespera-todo de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Sirius ¿Qué le dirás o harás con la chica?-viendo fijamente a su amigo que estaba literalmente echado sobre la cama.

-Es obvio, la hare pagar por lo que le hizo a mi amigo-recalcando posesivamente el "mi" donde Remus se limito a reír, Sirius era algo infantil, pero muy buen amigo y leal. Se escucha el sonido de la puerta y entra un James con mirada baja y muy triste.

-Eh Cornamenta ¿Qué paso hermano?-ahí estaba el Señor Black con esa sonrisa perruna característica de él.

-No te hagas, no he visto a Remus de seguro está muy triste y tu aquí de lo más feliz-haciendo un puchero peor que un niño de 5 años.

-Cornamenta, mira ahí-apuntando hacia Remus que estaba a su lado, ambos sonriendo alegremente.

-Espera…-intentando comprender- ¿Se arreglaron?-viendo dudosamente a los dos merodeadores.

Remus le explico todo lo que sucedió y con ciertas intervenciones de Sirius, pasaron un largo rato hablando. Como se les había pasado la hora decidieron irse a dormir.

Así termina este largo día para los merodeadores ¿y Peter? El estará un tiempo en la enfermería. Pero el día aún no terminaba, todavía estaba la noche. Cuando salen todos los seres que no están en el día. Y donde se hallaba alguien sin poder dormir. El juego aún no termina.


	6. Pasiones Oscuras

**Capitulo 6: Pasiones Oscuras.**

Era de noche y había media luna en el cielo oscuro. Bajo un manto de estrellas se encontraba el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería donde ahora todos yacían durmiendo en sus camas.

El "perfecto" Sirius Black se encontraba sin poder dormir, se giraba, cambiaba de posición y nada. Ya no sabía qué hacer para dormir. En eso recordó que a la mañana siguiente eran los exámenes T.I., estudió pero sentía que igual le iría mal.

Para olvidar el pensamiento de exámenes y colegio, se levanto a mirar por la ventana y quedo contemplándose la luna junto a las estrellas que la acompañaban, en un desliz comenzó a seguir con la vista a luz proveniente de la luna en la habitación. Y llegaba hacia él, Remus Lupin.

Se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas que tenía alrededor de la cama y ahí estaba con su tranquila respiración más la luz de luna, realmente se veía lindo.

_Sirius Orión Black ¿Qué mierda te está pasando? Pareces marica sintiendo mariposas y cosas por uno de tus mejores amigos_. Sus pensamientos fueron callados por su instinto, el perro necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien era el lobo.

Se sentó al lado cuerpo durmiente de Remus, se agacho acortando distancias. Ese olor a canela y chocolate que tanto adoraba, lo volvía loco. Necesitaba una probada necesariamente de ese chocolate.

Como perro sediento de sangre, se entre lamia los labios. _Ahora o nunca_. Se acerco al cuello de su presa y lo mordió suavemente, al tiempo que escuchaba un suspiro. Con una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear entre el pijama del licántropo, estaba en su pecho recorriendo las antiguas heridas.

Necesitaba más que eso, quería hacerle gritar, gemir su nombre. Con la presión alta y la respiración entrecortada comenzó a despojar de sus prendas a su amada presa. Y con la lengua bajo del cuello al pecho, sintiéndose satisfecho tras oír unos leves gemidos provenientes de los labios de Remus.

Lo acariciaba, lo mordía y lamia, pero la necesidad de marcar su territorio era la máxima, todo el mundo tenía que saber que Remus Lupin, Lunático, etc, era propiedad exclusiva de Sirius Black.

Ya ha jugueteado mucho arriba, ahora venia lo mejor. De la cintura para abajo era el placer máximo de un hombre y ese placer quería darle a Remus.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de su presa y su mano inicio un jugueteo en donde el licántropo no podía evitar en realizar gemidos más subidos de tono.

Cegado por la éxtasis retiro lo que quedaba primero el pantalón en donde podía apreciar un bulto en su entrepierna. Ahora solo había una cosa que lo separaba de hacerlo completamente suyo, el bóxer, con agilidad lo saco y así pudo apreciar a Remus Lupin tal como es, su licántropo.


	7. En el Abismo

**Capítulo 7: En el Abismo.**

En medio de la noche Remus estaba cansado y se quedo inmediatamente dormido, realmente tras este día necesitaba un descanso.

_¿Qué es esto que siento en mi cuello?, ¿Alguien me acaricia? Y ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_ Un sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo emergió desde las profundidades, un ardiente fuego recorría las entrañas del joven de ojos dorados.

La evidente necesidad de suspirar, gemir y gritar de placer se hacía evidente, quería hacerlo pero su garganta estaba seca y sentía miles de emociones. El tiempo avanzaba y con esto las emociones subían de tono, de suspiros a gemidos. _¿Tantas emociones se pueden sentir con un sueño? _Esto no podría ser un sueño, era demasiado real.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se impresiono al ver lo que estaba sucediendo sobre él. El gran Sirius Black lo tenía sin la parte superior del pijama y estaba acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo su pecho, no podía negar que le causaba mucho placer.

_Maldición se siente exquisito_. Le encantaba sentir estas nuevas sensaciones, pero averiguaría ¿Por qué Sirius hace esto? Y ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría? La calentura del momento estaba cegando a Remus de su objetivo, era demasiado incluso para un licántropo. Pero este tenía más control sobre sí.

Cuando al fin reacciono Sirius ya lo tenía desnudo y él estaba como una de las tantas chicas que han estado con él, gimiendo de placer. El lobo reacciono, él aun no estaba listo, es virgen y no se dejaría llevar por una calentura del Señor Black, para eso tienes a sus "putitas" que lo seguían de lado a lado.

Con reflejos rápidos tomo la cara de Sirius y obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, el lobo era amenazador. El perro despertó del ataque de sus bajos instintos y volvió en sí. Su querido Lunático sin nada y él sólo con sus bóxers.

-No sé qué mierda planeas Sirius Black, pero yo no soy ninguna de tus putas para andar jugando-el lobo feroz tenía acorralado contra la cama al perro confundido. Aunque las miradas lo decían todo.

-Lunático de verdad yo no sé que me paso, lo siento-la mirada viva, esa llama perteneciente al Sirius que conocía volvió a sus ojos, estaba en sí.

-Ok, no me gustan que jueguen conmigo-dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a colocar su pijama- Lo siento por regañarte así-estaba de espalda a Sirius en su cama y listo para dormir.

-No, yo lo siento. De verdad-recostándose en su cama con una mirada confundida pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria, le gusto pensar hasta que punto había llegado con él, su licántropo. Mientras Remus tan solo recordar todo el acontecimiento un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. _Maldito Black_, murmuro por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.


	8. Declaración de Guerra

**Capítulo 8: Declaración de Guerra.**

Una noche algo ardiente para ambos merodeadores, su amistad seguía igual, aunque tal vez un poco más fuerte que antes. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban provocaban una sensación de mariposas en el estomago causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el inmediato rompimiento del hechizo.

-¿Acaso les paso algo a esos dos? Están más raros que de costumbre-preguntaba un gordito que estaba sentado al lado de James en el comedor, donde éste se limita a suspirar.

-Tranquilo, no es nada Peter. Ellos están bien, créeme-viendo como Sirius y Remus evitaban mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-James ¿Por qué tienes ojeras?-viendo la cara algo cansada que tenía su amigo.

-Digamos que no pude dormir bien-pero por su mente pasaban los sonidos que escucho anoche. Los gemidos de sus amigos, sinceramente estaba cohibido ante lo acontecido.

En otro lado del comedor se encontraba un chico con cabello negro grasiento y una gran nariz. Solitario pero absorto en sus pensamientos repasaba su plan, darle este jugo a Sirius Black para enviarlo a enfermería y tener tiempo para conquistar a Lupin. Después de unos exhaustos T.I. ¿Quién diría que no? Una sonrisa maléfica se apodero de su rostro.

Le pidió a un compañero de Slytherin que le pidiera a una chica de Hufflepuff que le diera el jugo de parte de ella a Sirius, la chica obviamente encantada acepto y fue, _eres un estúpida_- pensó Severus. La mañana había pasado y algunos T.I., ahora tocaba descansar. La chica totalmente nerviosa se acerco al pelinegro que estaba con sus amigos merodeadores y Lily.

-Eh… Sirius, pensaba que estarías cansado y si quisieras esto de mi parte-estirando los brazos y mostrando un frasco perfectamente adornado, se veía apetecible.

-Gracias preciosa- ahí estaba el "galante" Black. La chica toda babosa y fantasiosa se retiro del lugar.

-Huele…rico-el lobo con su gran olfato-Sirius ¿me das?-sonriendo tiernamente, apropósito para convencer a Canuto.

-Está bien, pero me dejas. ¿Vale?-pasando el frasco y teniendo un suave contacto con las manos del licántropo. James, Peter y Lily se dedicaban a conversar.

-Claro que te dejaré. No soy un glotón como tú-destapando la botella y bebiendo un poco.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Remus bebió, el frasco cayó y se rompió. De pronto el ojidorado comenzó a vomitar sangre, sin duda. Era veneno lo que había bebido.

Por acto de instinto lo tomaron entre todos y lo llevaron a enfermería donde tendría que permanecer por muchos días hasta que estuviera estable.

Todos los merodeadores y Lily tuvieron que esperar afuera mientras la enfermera veía a Remus le daba un antídoto. Sirius estaba mal, nadie le causaba daño a Remus Lupin, NADIE. Y si alguien lo intentaba o lo lograba probaría de lo que es capaz éste perro.

Lleno de ira y rabia fue hacia donde estaba la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba con unas amigas en el patio. Sin nada que decir, la agarró por el brazo, la azotó contra la pared y en sus ojos se podía apreciar al mismo infierno.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Dándome veneno, eres una maldita perra!-ladró furioso.

-Sirius yo de verdad no sabía que era veneno-tartamudeaba temblorosa la chica-Lo importante es que estás bien-intento arreglar.

-Ese no es el problema-acotó-¡El problema es que mi amigo Remus Lupin lo bebió! ¡Te juro que si le pasa algo me olvidare que eres una mujer!-el perro estaba con rabia.

-Pero Sirius yo pensé que era simple jugo, yo le creí a Lucius-dijo aterrada y quebrantando en lágrimas.

Cuando el perro escucho el nombre dio inicio a una carrera por el castillo por encontrar al culpable, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y a paso veloz lo encontró. Ahí estaban Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, sus grandes enemigos.

-¡Ustedes malditas serpientes malnacidas!-con extrema fuerza los tomo a ambos por el cuello-Me dirán en seguida ¿Qué mierda tenía ese veneno y cuál es el antídoto?-incluso las mismas serpientes le temían al perro cuando estaba muy furioso.

-Se supone que tú deberías estar en enfermería ¿Quién cayo? ¿Ese estúpido de Potter? O ¿Ese lame botas de Pettigrew?-escupió Severus, lleno de ira también.

-No, maldito grasiento-agarrando con más fuerza a Snape-Fue Remus, te prometo que si no me dices el jodido antídoto o algo para salvarlo te mataré. Esta fue una declaración de Guerra, no me importa si me haces bromas a mí, pero a Remus-hizo una pausa- ¡A Remus Lupin NO lo tocas!-la sentencia ha sido declarada.

-Yo…-intento hablar el chico de pelo grasiento-el antídoto está es mi…-intentando respirar mejor-mochila-al finalizar la frase, Sirius tomo el bolso, busco el frasco del antídoto y salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

En el piso estaba dos Slytherin totalmente vencidos antes la fuerza física del Gryffindor y de sangre traidora. _Yo de verdad no quería dañar a Remus_, pensaba Severus mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Parece que te afecto que ese idiota fuera quien bebiera eso-dijo Lucius terminándose de arreglar la corbata y la camisa.

-Ya te lo dije-susurró-Yo siento algo especial por él…


	9. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas.**

Un pelinegro Gryffindor proveniente de una estirpe de Slytherins corría por los pasillos del magnífico castillo de Hogwarts en camino a la enfermería. Cuando llego todos sus amigos estaban afuera con caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Lunático?-jadeante por haber corrido casi todo el castillo.

-No sabemos nada, le enfermera dijo que sólo te dejaría entrar a ti-respondió una hermosa pelirroja.

-Estamos preocupados entra ya Canuto-lo empujo James. Una vez adentro vio que todas las camas estaban vacías, excepto una donde el cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo por la sábana y se podía ver la mano tendida_, como si estuviera muerto_. Sirius pensó lo peor y se apresuro en tomar la mano, fría.

-No, lunático tú no puedes estar…-poso su mano sobre sus labios, pero ahogar el grito que quería dar.

-Yo no puedo estar ¿Qué?-hablo una voz atrás de él. Black se volteo y ahí estaba como si nada, su querido licántropo, un líquido salino salió de sus ojos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Esas serpientes te dieron veneno…-mirando incrédulo al ojidorado.

-Hay Sirius si serás tonto. Eso era jugo muy malo por cierto. Lo prepararon mal, me atragante con el cuesco-mostrando una pequeña semilla.

-Pero tú…vomitaste… ¡Sangre!-tomándolo por los hombros y viéndolo bien, necesitaba saber que era real.

-Eso era jugo-sonriendo como siempre-Lo siento por preocuparte, además estás llorando por mí, pobre perrito-sonrojándose levemente.

-Jodido Lunático-abrazándolo con fuerza-Siempre estaré contigo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño-sin más comenzó a llenarlo de besos por toda la cara, sin tocar sus labios. Las lágrimas cesaron.

-Pero…Aff…Sirius, ¿Qué mierda haces?-intentando sacarlo de encima, pero a cambio tropezaron y cayeron en una cama, lo que el perro aprovecho al máximo para estar con el lobo.

-Te necesito Remus-ocultando su rostro en el cuello del licántropo-Necesito saber que no es un sueño-de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez dándole besos y mordiscos en el cuello.

-Sirius…-susurró antes de dejarse llevar.

El ruido de la puerta despertó a ambos del sueño, entraron sus queridos amigos y los encontraron en una pose no muy adecuada. Sirius sobre Remus llenándole de besos el cuello, y el último con una cara de satisfacción total.

-Remus nunca pensé que tú…-susurró la pelirroja y sonrojándose al ver a su mejor amigo así, para más con el galán de Hogwarts.

-Chicos, no es lo que creen-se apresuro al decir Remus invadido por un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Uh, esperen que todo el castillo se entere que el "gran" Sirius Black estaba a punto de violarse al pobre Remus Lupin-se burló James.

-¡Ey! Yo no me lo iba a violar-respondió-¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz de que mi amigo esté bien?-levantándose de la cama y ayudando a Remus a levantarse también.

-Y parece que nuestro Lunático ya está mucho mejor-ignorando por completo a Sirius.

-¡James!-Remus estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

-Remus me pudiste haber dicho que tú y Sirius son pareja-reprocho Lily quien se poso al lado del licántropo con cara de "Me debiste decir, soy tu mejor amiga".

-Lily, él y yo…-no pudo continuar, puesto que alguien lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, causando que el sonrojo volviera y muy intensamente.

-¿Ahora me negaras?-le susurró con voz sensual Sirius que se apoyo en su cuello.

-Pero…pero…-el pobre licántropo totalmente cohibido.

-Ay Lunático y tú mi querido hermano. Que feo que nos ocultaran algo así, pero como somos buenos amigos no te diremos nada-riéndose-Como Remus está bien los dejaremos solo para que sigan con lo suyo-guiñándoles el ojo antes de desaparecer con los demás por la enorme puerta.

-¡Ah! Maldito Black ahora creen que tú y yo somos…somos…pareja-Remus Lupin se veía muy tierno y lindo en esa tonalidad, o al menos eso pensaba Sirius al verlo en ese estado.

-Tranquilo mi querido Lunático. De seguro fue broma de James, tu sabes que el encanta bromear-justificó.

-Claro, le gusta burlase de el Prefecto, ya verán-amenazó Remus.

-¡Uh! El Prefecto perfecto amenazando, mira como tiemblo-imitando un movimiento de gelatina.

-¡Sirius Orión Black! ¡Ya verás!-persiguiendo a Sirius por la enfermería hasta que lo acorraló en un rincón-Ahora ¿quién ganó?-tomando a Sirius por la camisa, del cuello.

-Tú sabes que no puedes contra mí-tomando el rostro del licántropo y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, provocando que sus respiraciones se encontrarán.


	10. Descontrol

**Capítulo 10: Descontrol.**

-Maldito pulgoso-susurró Remus antes de tener contacto con los labios del perro.

Al fin, el momento mágico más esperado por los dos estaba sucediendo. Sus labios se derretían ante el suave contacto con el otro. Poco a poco sentían que una llama los quemaba por dentro, pero era exquisita esa sensación. Pero todo fue cortado por el licántropo que al separarse estaba jadeante.

-Ahora por TU culpa piensan que soy un maricón-a corta distancia de los labios de Sirius- Aunque ¿Sabes qué?-la mirada del perro se entristeció quizás terminaría con esto, para siempre- No me importa, porque...porque yo…-el ruido de la puerta interrumpió el lindo momento donde Remus confesaría algo muy importante.

-¡Ay! Niño tienes que descansar-era la enfermera, quien tomó al joven ojidorado por el brazo y lo obligó a recostarse- Y tú-apuntando a Sirius-Vete. La hora de visitas ya pasó-el perro se despidió y salió obedientemente.

Por su mente vagaban las imágenes de el beso con Remus, se toco suavemente los labios. Había besado a uno de sus mejores amigos, se agarro la cabeza con las manos y se despeino completamente. Remus, él algo le iba a confesar, pero justo entró la enfermera_. Maldita enfermera,_ pensó mientras llegaba a la sala común.

En la sala estaban unos de primero haciendo desorden y en las butacas cerca del fuego divisó a James, Peter y Lily.

-Pero si llego el novio del año-realizando gestos con las manos, netamente para joder a su amigo.

-Eh, yo…eh, me iré a dormir-huyó la rata, antes que alguien pudiera decir reprochar.

-Sirius-Lily Evans se levantó y se puso delante del pelinegro-Será mejor que cuides a Remus porque si no se me olvidara que odio la violencia-amenazando con la varita en la mano.

-Tranquila mi pelirroja-James le tomo la mano y le hizo bajar la varita-Además todo lo de ahí fue una broma, para joder a Remus-explicó.

-Potter ¿eres estúpido o te haces?-lo miro furiosa- ¿No viste que este tipo estaba sobre Remus besándole el cuello y Remus parecía disfrutarlo?-apuntando a Sirius como si fuera un ladrón cualquiera- Y yo no soy tuya ¿entendiste?-sin más se dirigió hacia el "ladrón"-Ya sabes Black y Buenas noches a ambos-dedicando una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Evans está loca-susurró el perro y dándose vuelta para observar a su amigo y hermano.

-¿Viste? Esa sonrisa era tan…-como en los dibujos animados los ojos se habían cambiado por grandes corazones-Lily es tan perfecta, tan linda-suspiraba hasta que al final tomo a Sirius y lo obligo a sentarse con él en una butaca, que era para 3 personas.

-Cornamenta no sé qué haré-pasaron minutos donde él se dedico a explicarle todo lo que paso dentro de la enfermería.

-¿No sabes qué te iba a decir Lunático?-él negó con la cabeza-Hay muchas posibilidades como que te rechazará por excusa de que son amigos, que no eres su tipo o simplemente ya no quiera ser tu amigo-se volteo a ver a Sirius, que estaba con cara de horror por lo que había dicho- pero también está el lado positivo puede que te confiese que te ama, si te correspondió el beso fue por algo-intentó remediar.

-No lo sé Cornamenta, bueno vamos a dormir-dirigiéndose a una escaleras seguido por James.

En la enfermería se encontraba un joven en la cama sin poder dormir, en su mente rondaba el recuerdo y sensación de su primer beso. Sirius tomo su rostro y se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios tuvieran contacto, uno muy cálido y lleno de ¿amor? No, eso no podría ser. Él era el galán de Hogwarts, su imagen quedaría manchada si se descubre que se besaron, los Slytherins verían esto como una oportunidad para vengarse del "gran" Sirius Orión Black. Prefirió parar de pensar eso y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños. En oscuridad total sentía un fuerte olor a chocolate que lo recorría por todos lados, era muy ardiente. Por extraños motivos parecía muy real. Al abrir los ojos ahí estaba él, la causa de sus sueños y pesadillas, Sirius mujeriego galante Black.

-¿Canuto?-la visión estaba borrosa, recién despertaba de un extraño sueño.

-Comí chocolate sólo para ti-una voz sensual, estaba a su lado.

-Canuto deberías estar durmiendo…-pero Sirius lo cayó su pequeña explicación.

-Lunático vine con una misión -lo miró seriamente-Quisiera saber que me ibas a decir antes que llegará esa maldita de la enfermera entrará-Lupin suspiró.

-Eres un perro muy curioso-mantenía la mirada baja- ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

-No, lo siento "Lobito" pero necesito saber que ibas a decir. Me tienes en una intriga por mil demonios-parecía excitado. Esa intriga lo tenía sin poder dormir.

-Querido Canuto-con voz tranquila-Te iba a decir que no importa que me molesten o que piensen que soy tu pareja-una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de Remus. Extrañamente Sirius se sintió ¿decepcionado? Sí, eso era. Él quería oír un: _Sirius te amo. _Todo lo que obtuvo fue que no le importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Iré a dormir, buenas noches-un fuerza increíble lo retuvo y lo lanzó sobre la cama para luego tener sobre él al joven licántropo.

-Eres un imbécil-el lobo necesitaba al perro-Aún estoy muy confundido, pero…-unió sus labios a los de él. A pesar de todo estarían juntos. El sabor a chocolate se pasaba por entre sus labios.


	11. Errores

**Capítulo 11: Errores.**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius estaba de un ánimo que despertó temprano y se preparó bien para asistir a clases. James y Peter quedaron sorprendidos. Sirius Black nunca, NUNCA se despertaba temprano a clases. En cuanto se arreglaban el chico de gafas divisó un pequeño frasco bajo la cama del mañanero.

-Canuto ¿Esto es tuyo?-tomando el frasco y mostrándoselo.

-Eh sí, espera este frasco fue el que me dio Quejicus- quitando el frasco de las manos de James.

-¿Qué tiene adentro?-preguntó intrigado.

-Se supone que…-se quedó pensando-el antídoto para Remus, pero él no tenía nada entonces. ¿Qué mierda tiene?-inundado por la curiosidad lo abre. Un humo azulino inundo la habitación. Varios días pasaron y con esto los T.I.. Desde ese día en cual abrieron el frasco 2 merodeadores (James y Sirius) quedaron con un agradable color azul, eran la burla del colegio y no quedaba más remedio que esperar a que el efecto pasara.

-Esa maldita serpiente me la pagará-murmuraba entre dientes Sirius.

-Nos la pagará Canuto-lo apoyó James.

-Chicos ya cálmense. No es para tanto-intento convencer Remus. Ahora se dirigían a la habitación para realizar su malvado plan, cosa que Lupin quería evitar. Total era el prefecto, pero además él no quería que le hicieran más daño a Severus.

-Lunático, joder. ¿Estás de su lado o del nuestro?-replicó el chico de gafas.

-Obvio que del suyo, pero esto fue porque siempre lo molestan-otro intento fallido para el prefecto, sus amigos ya no se detendrían. Harían la broma con o sin él-Y ustedes tienen la culpa. Si no hubieran abierto ese frasco no estarían así. Les pasa por curiosos y apuesto que fue Sirius quien lo abrió sin antes revisar que contenía-un golpe duro para el perro.

-¿Crees que soy un maldito descuidado?-aunque Remus tenía razón no quería hacérsela saber. El licántropo asintió con la cabeza- Yo no soy descuidado-una mirada amenazante lo hizo cambiar de opinión-bueno sólo a veces.

-Canuto se ve que no puedes contra Lunático-observaba Cornamenta muy divertido, ya que nadie dominaba a Sirius Black, excepto el noble prefecto Remus.

-Cállate-viendo malévolamente a James.

-Querido hermano tienes 2 errores. Primero abriste el frasco y quedamos así. Segundo estás locamente enamorado de nuestro lobito por lo cual te tiene domesticado-cuando termino tuvo que salir huyendo, Sirius lo perseguía a gran velocidad y Remus se limito a suspirar. _Son unos niños_, pensó mientras lo seguía a donde fuera que se dirigían.


	12. Dance, Dance!

**Capítulo 12: Dance, Dance!**

Pronto se acercaban unas largas vacaciones, las vacaciones de verano. Era lo que más odiaba Sirius, estar con su "linda" familia. Además James estaba hecho una furia aunque se había desquitado un poco. Después del T.I.M.O de DCAO Snivellus se atrevió a llamar sangre sucia de Lily Evans, ella prefería al calamar antes que a James, pero este estaba locamente enamorado.

Como los días pasaron la furia se desvaneció un poco, pero aun seguía. Remus y Lily estaban más unidos que nunca cosa que envidiaban Sirius y James, ya que querían pasar tiempo con uno de ellos a solas ya sea para joder, molestar, tener escenas románticas o simplemente intentar seducir con efecto fallido.

-Remus gracias eres mi mejor amigo-suspiraba la pelirroja. Estaban sentados cerca del lago donde se encontraba el calamar gigante.

-Descuida Lily, tu eres una gran persona, muy comprensible y de gran apoyo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-le dedico un sonrisa.

-Buenos Remus nos vemos, ahora tengo algo que hacer-sin más la pelirroja partió desapareciendo en el interior del castillo.

El joven licántropo agotado se dirigió a su habitación a descansar con una linda lectura, pero cuando llegó se encontró con un desastre y la música abatía las paredes de la habitación.

-¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?-viendo que la ropa estaba tirada por todos lados , tenía a todo volumen "el aparato muggle que hace ruido" y estaba sobre la cama de Remus estaba él bailando sensualmente.

-Oh Lunático ven. Si quieres te hago un baile sexy-le guiño el ojo mientras seguía bailando.

-No jodas Canuto. Para con tus estupideces del momento y ayúdame a ordenar-recogiendo de todo tipo de ropa desde camisas, pantalones hasta calcetines y bóxers. Ante esto el ojidorado se sonrojo y el pelinegro lo noto.

-Parece que a alguien le da vergüenza la ropa interior-tomando lo bóxers y acercándose acechando a su presa.

-Claro…que…no. Es que…se supone…que son…privadas-tartamudeaba.

-Excusas, somos hombres y somos indecentes-sonrió como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-Yo no soy indecente y soy hombre-mirándolo de reojo.

-Lo que pasa mi querido lobito es que tú eres especial-abrazándolo dulcemente. El lobo cayó ante esa simple demostración de afecto.

-Gracias Sirius-correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo.

-Como yo soy lindo y buena persona te haré perder esa vergüenza-incrustándole, literalmente el bóxer en la cara al licántropo.

-Argh, Sirius…demonios…maldito…jodido…Black-forcejeando para saca "eso" de su cara, aunque olía al perfume de Sirius.

-Lunático yo se que te gusta-riéndose a carcajadas, pero el lobo despertó y lo dejó en el piso.

-Tendrás que ser domesticado, pulgoso-arrebatándole el bóxer y poniéndoselo en la cara al perro-¿Te gusta molestar no es así?-riéndose mientras ve como Sirius se retuerce en el suelo por su peso sobre él y por el bóxer. En eso se abre la puerta son James y Peter que al ver la escena se van casi de inmediato sin antes una burla del primero.

-Está bien que estén en celo, pero no desordenen toda la habitación para solo tener sexo-al cerrar la puerta se siento el ruido de un objeto chocando contra la pared, era el zapato de Sirius.

-Cornamenta me las pagaras-gruño.

-Siempre nos interrumpen cuando estamos en lo mejor-susurró tristemente el Remus.

-¿Dijiste algo?-viendo que los labios del licántropo estaban semi-abiertos-Bueno querido Lunático como yo hice este desorden y nos culparon a los 2, te recompensare con enseñarte a bailar-sonriendo con elegancia.

-¿Bailar?-no pudo articular más palabras ya que Sirius hizo sonar la música y lo tomo de la cintura.

-Yo…nunca…he…-unos dedos lo callaron, sólo tenía que seguir el lenguaje de la música.

Tras la clase de baile con el profesor Black, comenzaron a ordenar la habitación que estaba hecha un caos. Después de varios minutos sólo quedaban unas prendas que estaban en lo alto de los visillos que estaban alrededor y sobre la cama, Remus los intentaba alcanzar, pero…

-Oh Remus-se afirmó de la cintura del licántropo y golpeó la de él contra la del ojidorado provocando un sonido de sorpresa y luego desatando un sonrojo.

-Black ¿Qué crees que haces?-totalmente sonrojado y tomando, al fin, la prenda que faltaba.

-Estaba aburrido-replicó como un niño pequeño.

-¡Jah! Claro y yo soy tu juguete para pasar el rato-guardado la ropa en el baúl.

-No, tú sabes que para mi eres más que eso-abrazándolo por detrás y besándole suavemente el cuello. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió de nuevo-James ya te dije que…-cayó porque no era quien esperaba.

-Yo, lo siento-una chica rubia salió corriendo escaleras abajo dejando a un par de caninos desconcertados.


	13. ¡Te amo Remus Lupin!

**Capítulo 13: ¡Te amo Remus Lupin!**

Los días pasaron y no volvieron a ver a la risos de oro a cambio realizaron una serie de travesuras donde nuestros queridos amigos James y Sirius quedaron castigados limpiando el baño donde estaba Myrtle.

-Maldición nos atraparon justo en la escena-restregando un paño por el suelo.

-Si, bueno apuremos que nos quedamos de juntar con Remus y Peter después-limpiando lo más rápido posible.

-Ups, creo que se me olvido decirte. Remus tenía algo que hacer y no estará, nos encontrará después-volviendo a la limpieza.

-Pero… ¿Qué tendrá que hacer?-quedándose pensativo.

-No lo sé. Canuto acaso ¿ustedes ya formalizaron la relación?-viendo a su compañero intrigado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dando los últimos toques a lo que quedaba de limpieza.

-Porque si no han formalizado puede que Remus se aburra de estar así a besos escondidos o cosas por el estilo y le dé por buscar a alguien más-haciendo que su amigo se preocupara.

-¿Tú…crees que Lunático… busque a alguien…más?-pronunciaba aterrorizado.

-No creo que él sea de esas personas –sonriendo como si nada.

-Cornamenta me haces preocuparme por nada-mirando con furia a su querido amigo James.

-Aunque oí a unas chicas que decían que Remus era lindo y tierno, además de buena persona-imitando una voz de niña, muy chillona-Puede que alguna de ellas se le declare y por cierto eran unas bellezas, pero no tanto como mi Lily-suspirando e imaginando que ella estaba ahí.

Así terminaron su castigo y se dirigían al punto de encuentro cerca del lago donde estaba el calamar gigante. Cerca de donde ocurrió una situación muy desagradable para Lily. Fuera de eso era un día muy agradable.

-Canuto mira-apuntando mientras en la otra mano tenía una snitch. Ahí estaba Lupin con una chica muy hermosa, rubia y ojos claros, que por obvias razones Sirius reconoció enseguida, la chica que los había visto en la habitación.

-Quizás se le están declarando-inquirió la rata.

-Peter ¿Por qué no me vas a buscar un poco de comida en la cocina? Por favor-este inmediatamente siguió sus caprichos-Compañero no creo que…-demasiado tarde el perro ya estaba escabulléndose para escuchar o interrumpir si era necesario.

-Remus necesito hablar contigo-decía apresuradamente.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo, Elizabeth-mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Eh…Tu primero-jugando con sus dedos.

-Necesito saber ¿Qué viste exactamente cuando no fuiste a ver a la habitación?—con la mirada fija en cada movimiento de la rubia.

-Yo sólo vi que estaban recogiendo la ropa-inocentemente.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó intrigado.

-Si porque después sin querer tropecé y ahí cuando abrí la puerta-sonrojada un poco.

-Comprendo, muchas gracias. Ahora ¿qué querías decirme?-con alivio, por saber que no vio nada indecente.

-Bueno tú me ayudaste cuando nadie lo hizo. Recuerdo el primer día y tropecé, todos se reían pero tú…tú me ayudaste-su sonrojo incremento- Por eso y más yo comencé a sentir algo…especial hacia…tu persona…yo…yo…te…te…-aún más sonrojada, pero decidida en lo que diría.

De la nada aparece un gran perro negro tomando a Remus de la manga del brazo y llevándoselo muy lejos de donde estaba la chica, había quedado con las palabras en la boca.

-Sirius, maldito pulgoso ¿Qué crees que haces?-soltándose del agarre. El perro se convirtió en un hermoso joven pelinegro poseedor de unos bellos ojos grises y con gran elegancia.

-Eres estúpido o ¿qué?-acechando de celo.

-Tú fuiste el imbécil que me saco de ahí-rugió el lobo.

-Esa…se te iba a…declarar-refunfuño.

-¿Celoso?-replico el licántropo.

-…-El perro otorgó le silencio.

-Eres peor que un niño ¿Sabes lo que eres? Un egoísta-caminando en dirección al lago. Las palabras de Remus resonaban en la mente de Sirius.

Cada vez que Lupin avanzaba, él sentía un fuerte latido en el pecho ¿habría jodido todo? No, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

-Remus, espera por favor-corriendo tras él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero también quiero decirte algo-trago fuertemente- Te amo Remus Lupin-este se volteo y se encontró con esos ojos grises muy decididos. Todo lo que dijo era cierto.


	14. La decisión de Remus

**Capítulo 14: La decisión de Remus.**

-Sirius yo también te amo-bajando la mirada-pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que hice? Lo siento de verdad, pero es como dijiste estaba celoso-ahí se dio cuenta que el lobo estaba mal, muy mal. Un olor salino inundo el lugar ¿lágrimas? Remus estaba llorando, pero lo ocultaba.

-Lo siento mucho Canuto. El "nosotros" es imposible-los ojos dorados estaban rojos y así como vinieron desaparecieron dejando a un pequeño canino con el corazón roto. La primera vez que Sirius Black es pateado.

Un destrozado licántropo se ahogo en su almohada, su única compañera fiel. Había tomado una decisión, no volver con los merodeadores y no ver nunca más a Sirius, por su bien. Sobre todo que una persona podía poner en peligro a todos por su culpa.

_Lo siento tanto amigos, todo es mi culpa. No debí dejar que descubrieran mi secreto y menos que involucraran con el monstruo que soy_, se lamentaba en penumbras. _Sé que para ustedes estaré mal, pero es lo mejor. Ustedes me ayudaron ahora es mi turno, amigos._ Pensó antes de caer de cansancio.

De vuelta con joven de corazón destrozado el también había tomado una importante decisión. _Que Remus Lupin se vaya a la…._Sin más que pensar fue a la casa de los gritos en busca de su compañía en penas, un buen vodka acompañados por tabaco.

_Lo más delicioso de la vida_, pensaba mientras se inundaba en la oscuridad de su corazón. ¿Para qué tener un licántropo? UNO SOLO. Cuando puede tener a casi todas las chicas hermosas de Hogwarts.

Los días pasaban y casi nadie veía a Remus cosa que a Lily le preocupo mucho obligándola a hablar con los "traviesos" en el gran comedor.

-Disculpen ¿Saben dónde está Remus?-sentándose entre James y Sirius.

-Yo no sé nada. No lo hemos visto, pensábamos que tu sí-respondió el chico de cabello imposible de peinar aunque parezca imposible, seriamente.

-Y ¿Tú? Sirius-Notó que su mirada estaba perdida, tenía ojeras y parecía no escucharla.

-Canuto, por favor respóndele a la Señorita-por el tono de voz, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Ya oí James-volviendo un poco en sí-Remus no sé donde está y no importa. Por mí se puede ir de Hogwarts-retirándose del lugar.

Con esto Lily dedujo que ellos habían peleado pero ¿razón?¿motivos? Necesitaba encontrar a Remus y arreglar todo esto. Pronto se acercarían las vacaciones y ellos no pueden seguir así, sabía que Lupin también estaría tan destrozado como él.


	15. Fin de año Fin de todo

**Capítulo 15: Fin de año. Fin de Todo.**

Quedaban días para fin de curso, nadie veía a Lupin. Black se acostaba con cualquiera y a escondidas se tomaba cualquier licor. Hasta que Lily no pudo aguantar más su actitud en el jardín.

-Black…-con voz fría.

-Dime, pelirroja-James procuraba ver fijamente la escena.

-Eres un maldito imbécil hijo de…-subiendo el tono de a poco, pero la interrumpieron.

-Lo sé-respondió como si nada el acusado.

-Remus te ama. Debe haber una razón extraña detrás de todo esto y tú en vez de buscar esa razón te deprimes y ando todo estúpido acostándote con cualquiera, bebiendo y fumando-replicó. Sirius se levantó dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes responder.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben-no recibió respuesta, pero si obtuvo una fuerte cachetada por parte de Lily. Algunos chismosos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué no me meta? Por favor. Remus es mi mejor amigo y no pienso perderlo por un estúpido como tú-bajando la mano con la cual lo había golpeado-Te juro que Remus no aparece o sigue triste, YO seré quien te haga la vida imposible…Black-hecha furia se fue.

Sirius nunca se esperaba que Lily pelirroja Evans lo golpeara, _si que tiene un buen brazo_, pensó mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

-Canuto, ella tiene razón-sujetándole el hombro, puesto que Sirius le estaba dando la espalda.

-Claro y ahora yo soy el malo acá-haciendo gestos con las manos-Fue ÉL quien me rechazo, ÉL decidió dejarnos, ÉL tiene la culpa de que este así-una mirada seria proveniente de su mejor amigo lo observaba.

-Sirius piensa también en él ¿Piensas que no está triste? Está tan destrozado como tú. Te lo aseguro-terminando se fue, dejando sólo al canino.

Black se dedico a pensar, él solo actuó por su mente no por instinto. Tras mucho meditar era cierto que Remus nunca actuaba así, él nunca dejaría así como así a sus amigos, él lo conocía más que nadie y decidió dejarlo, un licántropo solitario.

_Soy todo lo que dijo Evans, debí pensar en él, soy un egoísta_, pensó. Y a su mente vino un pequeño recuerdo…

_-Remus soy un egoísta, lo siento. No te deje ir a la biblioteca-se lamentaba muy inmaduramente._

_-Descuida, aunque lo seas. Así te quiero mucho-sellando todo lo que sentía en un tierno beso._

Suspirando y volviendo en sí. El brillo típico en sus ojos volvió, ya no tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba decidido, buscaría a Remus John Lupin por cielo, mar, tierra incluso el mismo infierno.


	16. Largas Vacaciones

**Capítulo 16: Largas Vacaciones.**

Era el último, todos emocionados ya que volverían a ver sus familias que no habían visto en meses y podrían salir, divertirse y no pensar mucho en los deberes.

Un perro inquieto estaba en el jardín, Sirius buscaba ansioso al lobo, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado. Quería tener a su lado ese olor a chocolate y canela, saborear ese fino cuello y ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, quería recuperarlo. Eres un imbécil, estúpido. _Me prometí nunca perderlo y ahora…_ Sus pensamientos fueron abatidos por su amigo quien le estaba tocando el hombro en señal de que pronto el tren partiría.

-Sirius ya es la hora-subiéndose al tren y viendo como su amiga era absorbido por una mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué? Yo…Quiero solucionar…esto-hizo una pequeña pausa-Y…él-agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Canuto…puede que no lo volvamos a ver-susurró un pequeño gordito, el tren había partido y estaban sentados en una cabina solamente los merodeadores.

-Peter-una mirada asesina apareció a través de las gafas de James-¿Qué dijiste?-con voz amenazadora.

-Nada nada. Lo siento-se apresuro a responder la rata.

-Necesito aire fresco-sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de sus amigos salió y cerró la puerta de manera que estuviera diciendo: "no me molesten, jodanse".

Con una caminata por el tren e intentando despejar sus pensamientos, aunque realmente le jodía que las chicas en ese momento literalmente se lo comieran con la mirada. _Malditas necesitadas, aunque mira quién habla tú estás necesitado por cierto lobito que dejo su enorme huella en tu frío corazón,_ su batalla se vio interrumpida por lo que estaba viendo. Aunque era una sombra podía distinguir fácilmente ese cabello, el cabello de Remus.

Corriendo a gran velocidad y botando si será necesario a los que estaban en su camino siguió a aquella misteriosa sombra, pero de pronto ésta desapareció como si fuera absorbida por luz del sol.

¿Eran alucinaciones? ¿Su mente le estaba jugando mal? Pero su mente no estaba del todo mal, realmente lo sombra era Remus, quien se había ocultado usando un poco de magia. Ahora no podría ver a Sirius. Tendría que esperar la vuelta de vacaciones para poder hablar con él porque necesitaba solucionar todo estos problemas.

-Estás serán unas largas vacaciones sin ti, mi perrito-susurró el joven licántropo.

-Remus te necesito, mi lobito, mi ser…-susurraba Sirius mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cabina.


	17. ¡Ya no puedo más!

**Capítulo 17: ¡Ya no puedo más!**

Así se da comienzo a las vacaciones quien casi nadie odia excepto Sirius Black, odia a su familia, su forma de pensar le repugna.

De los 2 meses de vacaciones ya había soportado uno. Su madre gritándole y siempre reclamándole que debió ser Slytherin como su hermano Regulus, tratándolo de la peor manera y diciendo que era un traidor de sangre, que era una vergüenza a la familia Black, etc. Sirius quien ahora tenía 16 años no aguanto más.

Tomó todas sus cosas y se fugó de casa. Sin más a donde ir que los Potter, su querido amigo, hermano y compañero James y sus padres, muy buenas personas.

-Gracias por aceptarme James-dejando sus cosas en una habitación que estaba algo demás.

-Tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa. Mis padres te quieren Canuto-sonriendo alegremente-Ahora arregla tus cosas que pronto será la hora de comer-dejando a un canino con sus pensamientos.

_Qué buena gente son, amables, alegres, ahora sé de donde heredo eso James, aunque no me gusta ser un estorbo, apreciaré esto_. Pensó hasta que la Señora Potter lo llamo a cenar.

Así los días pasaban Sirius parecía más de la familia y estaba un poco más feliz. Aún necesitaba algo, mejor dicho alguien, su querido lobo. Quien lo comprendía y lo entendía tan sólo mirándose a los ojos.

Un día como cualquier otro James y Sirius estaban jugando hasta que sienten que suena el timbre de la puerta.

-Tranquilos niños, yo voy-les dijo la Señora Potter.

-Es raro que alguien venga a esta-viendo a Sirius.

-Sí, tan sólo mira la hora-mostrándole el reloj.

-Son las 10 de la noches-se quedo pensando.

-Ven, vamos a investigar-saliendo de la habitación seguido por el chico de gafas.

-¿Quién será?-intentando ver desde la puerta.

-No lo sé Cornamenta. Yo tampoco veo muy bien-tan sólo se veía una sombra. Alguien bajo una capucha.

-Sirius…Ese es…-quedando sin palabras.

-…-Black otorgó el silencio y sin esperar bajo rápidamente las escaleras.


	18. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 18: Visita Inesperada.**

-Miren chicos su amigo, pasa. No tenemos más habitaciones pero puedes dormir con Sirius-propuso amablemente la Señora Potter.

-Si mami-tomando al invitado y a Black, llevándoselos rápidamente hacia la habitación.

-Re...Remus…-abrazándolo fuertemente como si el mundo si acabara aunque no le importaba si estaba con él.

-Lo siento de verdad…-bajando la vista, ocultando sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-No. Yo lo siento, soy un tonto-tomando delicadamente su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Chicos…No empiecen con sus cosas aquí, para eso tienen la misma habitación-repuso James viendo lo cerca que estaban sus amigos.

-Lo siento, amigos. Mañana la explicare todo y muchas gracias James por hospedarme aunque sólo serán días-despidiéndose y yéndose a hacia la habitación que compartía con su querido perrito.

-Espera…-demasiado tarde ya se había ido, el perro estaba feliz de tenerlo pero triste porque ya se había ido del cuarto.

-Parece que tu dueño ya está mejor, perrito-recalcando la última palabra burlonamente.

-¿Cómo que perrito?-mirándolo amenazadoramente-Lunático no es mi dueño, es sólo que él…-siento interrumpido.

-Claro lo que digas mejor ve a ver como esta-echándolo de la habitación.

El perro con el rabo entre las piernas entró sigilosamente la habitación. ¿_Eh? No hay nadie, pero…._Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que el mismo se dio.

-¿Qué demonios?-Lupin estaba en un saco de dormir, durmiendo plácidamente. ¿Acaso no noto que alguien le había caído encima? Bueno así será mejor.

Su mirada se clavo en su cara tan tranquila, a veces en sueños tenia caras serías o de enojo. _El lobo_. Ahora estaba tranquilo como si le gustara estar acá. Como si algo lo poseyera se acerco a los labios del licántropo.

-Black ¿Qué crees que haces?-abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Yo? Nada, es solo que sin querer tropecé, sí eso eso-Intentando excusarse.

-¿Acaso crees que soy "la bella durmiente"?. Estúpido-agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa que Sirius llevaba y plantándole un beso lleno de deseos y ansioso. El perro se dejó dominar por el lobo, lo necesitaba y ama demasiado.


	19. Amenazas y Verdades

**Capítulo 19: Amenazas y Verdades.**

A la mañana siguiente dos cuerpos se encontraban entrelazados cubiertos por una fina sábana algo desordenada proveniente de la camas, ambos estaban en el suelo totalmente dormidos.

Un chico de gafas y cabello desordenado entra y ve la escena envidiándolos por tenerse el uno al otro mientras que con él preferían al calamar gigante. Tosiendo levemente se encontró con unos ojos grises que despertaban tontamente.

-Parece que lo pasaron bien anoche-dijo burlonamente James.

-Canuto si hubiéramos hecho algo anoche, créeme que no nos podrías despertar-respondió con el mismo tono Sirius.

-Si hubiéramos hecho algo, la puerta estaría cerrada-dijo un somnoliento Lupin restregándose los ojos.

-Pero si despertó mi princesa-siguiendo con las burlas.

-Que no soy niña, malditos idiotas-levantándose en dirección al baño.

-Recién despertó y ya lo estas molestando. Si sigues así se irá-le advirtió el ciervo.

-Lo sé-susurró tristemente el perro.

Pasó la mañana donde fueron a desayunar, a jugar, después el almuerzo y se instalaron en el jardín. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

-Bien Lunático llego la hora que nos cuentes todo-dijo James.

-Sin omitir detalles-completo Sirius.

-Sí, lo sé-suspiro-Todo comenzó después que terminamos los T.I. resulta que no sé cómo ni cuándo un Slytherin, Daniel Rumsfeld. El se enteró con que soy un licántropo me comenzó a amenazar con decirle a todos a cambio quería que me alejara de ustedes sin decir nada-hizo una pequeña pausa-Necesitaba sacármelo de encima y me propuso que le consiguiera una cita con cierta chica que es mi mejor amiga, cierta pelirroja-dijo tristemente.

-¿Lily? No me digas que la vendiste a ese estúpido-interrumpió James eufóricamente.

-Yo jamás vendería a mis amigos-respondió el licántropo-Me propuse encontrar sus secretos y así lo hice. Me lo puse sacar de encima-las tristeza cambio por alegría.

-Ese es mi lobo-lo felicito alegremente Black.

-Siempre dependo de ustedes pero esta vez quería hacer algo por mi mismo-suspiró-gracias por ser mis amigos. James y Sirius-el ambiente cambió a nostálgico y se abrazaron fuertemente. Como compañeros y amigos para toda la vida. El lobo estaba de vuelta y más rebelde y vivo que nunca.

-Ya, basta de niñadas-se separó Potter.

-Mira quién habla de nenas. Llorón-Black apuntaba los ojos donde se podía ver un líquido cristalino y salino.

-Es sólo que me entró algo en el ojo-secándose los ojos con la manga de su polera.

-Parece que ya no tenemos al ciervo sino una cierva-recalcando lo último muy burlonamente, se venía la venganza Black.

-Al menos no soy un perro domesticado-respondió James.

-Pero a mí no me cambian por el puto calamar-bufo Sirius.

-Golpe bajo, Black-ambos fueron frenados por un ruido que venía del suelo.

Remus estaba conteniendo la risa hasta que estallo en carcajadas. Tenía las manos en su estómago y se reía hasta que le comenzó a faltar el aire.

-Así que te parece gracioso lobito-el perro se acercó peligrosamente y comenzó el ataque UF34, cosquillas hasta desfallecer.

-No…Siri-ri-us...detente…de-de-ten-te-James se unió a la jugada hasta que el licántropo y ellos ya no podían más.

-Como extraña todo esto-repuso el ciervo.

-Si, yo también-sonrió Lupin.

-Lunático si vieras. Canuto estaba peor que una niña pequeña, toda deprimida porque le quitaron su dulce-fue callado por una mirada del señor en cuestión.

-¿Sirius Orión Black? ¿En ese estado? De seguro es una broma-una mirada incrédula se apodero de James, el licántropo se voltio a ver al perro, su perro- ¿Es cierto?

-Eh…yo…Sí-al fin lo admitió. Sirius Black nunca admitía cuando se comportaba de esa forma, parece que el infantil estaba madurando, aunque sea un poco, exageradamente poco.

-Que tierno Sirius-brindándole un dulce abrazo.

-Esperen un momento. ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius Black?-interrumpiendo el abrazo para tomarlo de los hombros y menearlo para varios lados.

-Soy maldito ciervo gay-intentando estrangularlo, un poco.

Lupin veía la escena muy divertidamente. Al fin los tenía de nuevo, sus queridos amigos. Daniel casi se sale con la suya, pero esa fue su perdición. La única regla que había en el colegio era: Nunca te metas con un merodeador porque saldrás mal. Y así fue ¿Qué le hizo? Eso sólo lo sabe Remus.


	20. Fin de las vacaciones

**Capítulo 20: Fin de las Vacaciones.**

Quedaban unos pocos días para ir a clases, de nuevo. Sirius estaba en la casa de James; Remus se fue ya que sólo estuvo por unos días, volvió a su casa; James con Sirius pasaban planeando nuevas travesuras para este nuevo año. ¿Peter? No se sabía nada de él.

Aunque todos los merodeadores se volvieron a encontrar en callejón Diagon comprando todo lo necesario para el colegio y así aprovecharon de conversar de nuevo.

-Lunático-fijándose en que el chico tenía algunas ojeras-¿Has dormido bien?-preocupado.

-Es que…hace dos días fue luna llena-con tono melancólico.

-Debiste habernos llamado, hubiéramos estado contigo-se apresuro de decir James.

-Descuiden no siempre voy a poder estar con ustedes en luna llena-una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios.

-Remus Lupin. Jodete maldito bastardo. Siempre, escúchame: SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO-parece que el perrito andaba con la rabia.

-Explica eso de estaré. ¿No será estaremos?-mirando de reojo a Sirius.

-Eh, si, estaremos-¿realmente se habrá equivocado? No, porque sinceramente él sería el único que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas, su perro fiel.

-Gracias, amigos-el lobo estaba más calmado, él sabía que no siempre podría contar con ellos, pero le gustaba saber que ellos querían estar con él, a pesar de ser un "monstruo".

-Para eso estamos los amigos-dijeron al unísono el ciervo y el perro.

-Merodeadores por siempre-sonriendo realmente.

-Bueno ya es tarde, nos vemos. Vamos Sirius-caminando en dirección para salir del callejón e ir a casa.

-Sí, ya voy-volteo a ver al chico pálido, con ojeras y rasguños por todos lados.

-Nos vemos Canuto, trata de portarte bien este año-regañándolo de forma cariñosa.

-Lunático tú sabes que es imposible-encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero al menos lo intente-sonriendo abiertamente, a Sirius le gustaba verlo sonreír, para él significaba mucho-Nos vemos-despidiéndose con la mano.

-Espera, tiene que despedirte como se debe de mi-acariciando su rostro y acabando con la distancia entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso que ambos necesitaban. Pronto podrían estar así por muchos días cuando volvieran a Hogwarts.


	21. Travesuras en el tren

**Capítulo 21: Travesuras en el tren.**

Cada 1° de Septiembre se tiene que ir a la estación King's Cross en el Andén 9 ¾ desde el cual partía el expreso Hogwarts.

Se veía un chico de gafas con uno más gordito buscando a unas personas como el tren ya había dado la señal que partiría decidieron subir sin rastro de ellos.

Caminaban por los pasillos del tren hasta que escucharon las voces de los amigos a los cuales buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra. Parece que habían llegado antes.

—Si-rius—un gemido salió de su boca-los demás llegarán en cualquier momento—su voz sonaba extasiada.

—Lunático he esperado este momento desde hace meses—susurró sensualmente Black.

—Pero...—

—Nada de peros. Yo se que tú también lo quieres—las voces acabaron.

El ciervo quedo totalmente cohibido de alguna manera. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sin duda eso habían hablado, la curiosidad lo invadió y decidió hacer una entrada un poco escandalosa.

—Malditos pervertidos los descu…—al entrar vio lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Sirius tenía un pedazo de chocolate y se lo estaba dando a Remus en la boca, este último un poco avergonzado.

—Cornamenta, hola. Los estábamos esperando—metiéndole el chocolate en la boca a Lupin, el pobre casi se ahoga.

—Canuto, no tienes delicadeza con el pobre Remus—viendo como éste tocia.

—Digamos que nos interrumpiste en el momento más placentero—abrazando al licántropo posesivamente.

— ¿Acaso te excita darle chocolates? —sentándose en el asiento que estaba frente a ellos.

—Sí, me moja—acariciando a Remus por casi todos lados.

—Ya, mucho—soltándose del abrazo—Es vergonzoso—murmuro sonrojado.

—Mira que tierno y dulce es. Ahora lo raptare, le quiero mostrar algo mientras ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero no le hagan bromas a esos Slytherin sin mi—tomándolo obligadamente del brazo y llevando fuera de la cabina.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dejándose llevar en la dirección que fuese Sirius.

—Pues a un lugar…Ahí veras—llegaron a su destino, el lugar más oscuro del tren, nadie iba para allá.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunto curioso el lobo.

—Porque quiero un poco más de intimidad en el viaje—acorralando su Remus, su licántropo, su dulce y tierno lobo.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras? —siguiendo el juego.

—Jugaremos al Papá y la Mamá. Yo seré el Papá y tú la Mamá—brindándole besos en el cuello.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser la Mamá? —refunfuñó.

—Porque si tenemos hijos, tú sabes que no podría criarlos de linda manera, para eso estás tú—mordiendo levemente el cuello causando que suspiros salieran de la boca de Remus.

— ¿Te imaginas a un mini-Sirius? —abrazando a su perro, si era de él.

—De seguro sería todo un galán—dijo con gran orgullo.

—Espero que no salga tan egocéntrico como tú—se burló Lupin.

—Pero de seguro será un amante del chocolate como tú—lamiéndole la comisura de los labios lentamente, saboreando cada resto de chocolate que había quedado.

—Pulgoso…—tomando su rostro y sin rechistar lo besó, uno de los tantos besos necesitados que tenían que darse tras mucho tiempo. A pesar de que llegaron temprano no tuvieron oportunidad para tener esta clase de intimidad.

Sus lenguas de posesionaban la una a la otra, sus labios se comían mutuamente. Con esto despertaban las pasiones causando necesidad de más, mucho más.

—Hace mucho que esperé esto, Remus—arrebatándole delicadamente las ropas.

—Yo también Sirius—besándolo nuevamente.

El acto comenzó, caricias por todos lados, gemidos llenos de pasión y éxtasis llenaban el lugar, el olor a amor tenía bañados a esos dos cuerpos que pronto se convertirían en uno.

—Lo siento—murmuraba entrecortado—Ya no aguanto más Remus—

El acto llegaba a su fin, el coito canino. Al fin se habían unido, por fin era un solo ser. Todo un mar de sensaciones nuevas para ambos, su amor perdurara por siempre.

Tras finalizar se cubrieron con sus mismas ropas y cayeron en los brazos del sueño por unas cuantas horas hasta que notaron que pronto llegarían. Tuvieron que vestirse rápidamente e ir a la cabina con sus amigos que ya debieron imaginar lo que paso.


	22. Incluso a través del tiempo

**Capítulo 22: Incluso a través del tiempo.**

Sexto año estaba pasando como de costumbre unas cuantas bromas por parte de Sirius y James, Lily prefiriendo al calamar gigante, Peter siempre alabando a Potter y Remus siempre con un libro.

Mientras el ciervo trataba de conquistar a la pelirroja, el perro se llevaba al lobo a jugar por lugares ocultos en el castillo. Hasta que un día el lobo decidió dar el paso, el perro también lo quería dar, pero se sentía raro nunca antes había formalizado.

Aprovecharían cuando quedaran solos en la habitación, James tenía que ver unos detalles de quidditch y Peter iría con él. El momento había llegado Sirius y Remus estaban solos.

—Sirius—habló el licántropo.

— ¿Dime? —acercándose a él, ya que estaba sentado en su cama.

—eh… ¿Quie-qui-eres ser mi-mi mi No-vio? —estaba totalmente sonrojado ante la proposición hecha.

— ¡¿Qué? —nunca esperaba escuchar esas palabras de Remus, de hecho pensaba que él diría esas palabras.

—Jodido pulgoso con rabia y ahora sordo, te dije que si ¿Quieres formalizar nuestra relación? O ¿No? —viéndolo de reojo.

—Mi lobito, claro que quiero—sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Remus.

— ¿Ahora quien es la niña? Eh, Sirius—cambiando su tono a uno juguetón.

—Jah, claro de seguro me preguntaste antes para que yo quede como la niña—atacando el cuello de su querida y amada víctima.

—Es mi turno para la venganza—sonriendo y correspondiendo cada caricia provocada.

Han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que han hecho que la relación se fortalezca. Ambos sólo esperan que este amor dure para siempre y que nunca los separen. Pero con el correr de los años pasarán más sucesos. Lily al fin aceptara a James, años después se casarán y tendrán a Harry; Sirius será el padrino y un año después Voldemort acabara con todo.

Black será llevado a prisión por un crimen que no cometió, Lupin quedará 12 años pensando que fue traicionado por único y verdadero amor. Pero no todo es para siempre. 2 años después del encuentro, Sirius será llevado por su prima, Bellatrix; lo matará sin piedad y él estaba ahí.

A pesar de que no saben lo que les deparara el futuro, aunque todo sea una ilusión su amor perdurará más allá del tiempo, trascenderá en los milenios. El perro fiel y lobo feroz, unos caninos hambrientos de amor. Sus almas y corazones siempre serán uno, pero siempre serán recordados en mente y corazones de aquellos que quisieron, sus amigos, sus parientes, etc. Así cada historia llega a su final y esta también, las historias, aventuras y travesuras de los merodeadores siempre quedarán en la memoria de todos e incluso quedará en la historia de Hogwarts.

Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, como declararte a tu mejor amigo (Remus).

"Y así el perro de enamoró del lobo."


End file.
